


Adaptive Technology

by Not_You



Series: A Gentleman of Negotiable Virtue [18]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Crying, Gags, M/M, Sex Toys, improvised gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles fucks Erik with a dildo, and there is much rejoicing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptive Technology

Settled between Erik's thighs, Charles covers him in kisses as they each declare their love over and over in their various languages. It's almost like the kissing, something that has built up to a nearly unhealthy level of pressure.

"Did you know that with tears in them, your eyes look silver?" Charles murmurs, kissing Erik's cheekbone and tasting salt.

"Charles…" He whimpers and squirms under him, cock sleek-soft-wet against Charles's belly, making him shiver. "Charles, _please_ …"

Charles just growls and bites his neck hard enough to make him cry out, before taking the lube and the dildo off the nightstand. Black silicone, it's a little bigger than his own at full mast, but what's the point of adaptive technology if one can't upgrade? Erik watches him slick it up, gaze locked and avid. Charles chuckles, turning it so its lubed shine catches the light as he slides the first finger of his other hand into Erik. Erik tightens hard on it, biting his lower lip in an adorable struggle not to beg for more. Charles explores delicately, taking his time and making Erik squirm desperately on just one finger. He grits his teeth and whines, tightening again. As he relaxes, Charles slips his second finger in, making Erik tense and moan, fighting to keep quiet despite their privacy. 

Charles grins at him. "Hold this," he says, pressing the dildo crossways between Erik's teeth. Erik closes his eyes and groans, knotting his hands into the sheet. He makes desperate little noises the whole time Charles is stretching him, whining and mewling through his nose, legs wrapped around his waist. Charles has always thought of the hands as a sexual organ, and with all the various partial reroutes of his shocked nervous system the pads of his fingers are more sensitive than ever. He takes his time opening Erik up, luxuriating in the hot silkiness of him and all the hungry little sounds he makes.

Finally, when Charles has all four fingers buried in Erik, he takes the dildo from his teeth. "Thank you, dearest."

"You're welcome," Erik murmurs, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand. "Now fuck me, or I'm calling shenanigans."

Charles laughs, slick fingers stroking the dildo in the rhythm he used to use on himself, still coded into his hands. "Anything to prevent that." Erik just growls, quivering as Charles rubs the tip over him. His eyes flutter shut and he spreads a little wider, moaning as Charles lines up against his hole and pushes in. He's slow about this, too, even with Erik cursing at him to go faster, that he can take it. Experienced as he is, Erik can't help his body's rhythmic tensing, and Charles stops each time he tightens, sinking into the relaxation afterward and making him moan. It's just how he would have fucked Erik if they had been together before. Just like this, making him snarl and whimper by turns, torture for both of them. This way the torture is more one-sided, and it makes something warm and predatory curl up in his chest to see the painful longing on Erik's face.

"Damn you, Charles, fuck me!" His voice is high and desperate in a way Charles hasn't heard it before, cracking at the edges. He groans and slides the full length home in one smooth push that makes Erik's mouth fall open in a soundless groan of bliss. Erik puts his palms on the headboard and presses himself down, all his growling smoothing out into ecstatic little cooing noises. Charles kisses that slack mouth, licking and nibbling and swallowing up every sound Erik makes for an endless moment before he finally starts to move. He stays deep at first, just providing a counterpoint for the roll of Erik's hips and reveling in his muffled moans. Erik speeds up and plants his feet on the mattress, and Charles purrs, sinking his teeth into the crook of Erik's neck and sliding halfway out to slam in again. Erik yelps softly with each hard thrust, cock twitching against Charles, and then groans deep in his chest as Charles smooths it out to fuck him just as deep but quicker. 

A delicate flush spreads from Erik's face down to his chest, and he whimpers as Charles takes him in long strokes, almost withdrawing only to bury the dildo as deeply as possible, faster and faster as Erik pants and cries out. He takes his hands from the headboard to cling to Charles again, shifting to suck one nipple. Charles shakes but doesn't stop, free hand knotting into Erik's hair and holding him in place as he worships Charles's chest until Charles yanks his head back to look into his eyes, growling for Erik to touch himself. Erik keeps their gazes locked as he grips his cock and squeezes mercilessly. A few rough strokes and he's coming, bucking as he sobs and keens, grinding down onto the dildo so hard it must be hurting him. Charles groans and tips onto his side, easing out of Erik and clutching weakly at him as he goes back to his interrupted task, licking and sucking and biting until Charles can't stand any more, pushing him away and struggling to catch his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing left on the outline but 'Epilogue', so please let know about any burning questions or porn requests you may have.


End file.
